Hamato Ta
by lady kae
Summary: Splinter kept the ooze and now there are more turtles but that was only the begining...
1. New Father

**Hamato-ta**

-New Father- #1

Splinter smiled as he watched his young sons sleep, Leonardo rested with his arms around Michelangelo to keep him safe from the monsters, Raphael rested contentedly while sucking his thumb, Donatello smiled happily while dreaming leading him to believe he was having good dreams, and last of all was his youngest – Michelangelo who was drooling on his favorite toy, the toy that helped him sleep every night- it scared the bad dreams away it was an old stuffed panda bear, and Leonardo's arm rested over the both of them to keep both safe.

His sons meant the world to him, he wanted them to be happy –always, and that was when he started to really think about their futures. He wanted them to be happy like he was, but how could they ever know the joys of parenthood if they would never get the chance to have children; after all they couldn't mate with humans they were too different and they couldn't mate with other turtles they also were too different. If only there was more of their kind. And that is when his idea struck him. What if there were more mutant turtles? Or to be more precise female mutant turtles, he did still have some of the ooze left in the canister that he had kept, now all that he needed was the little turtles.

One night, sometime later while out scavenging for food and any other supplies he might find, he saw a pet store (it was closed) having a sale on turtles. Sometimes while out scavenging he even found money and he had kept it, and it was surprising how much money some people lost. Taking the supplies he had back home he quickly made sure his sons were sleeping soundly, as he gathered some of the money he had found (a five dollar bill) and snuck back up the surface, going to the pet store he had seen earlier, he stealthily picked the lock, after getting inside he quietly and quickly found where the female turtles were kept, he silently pulled out four baby turtles, leaving the money at the counter, he quickly left the store locking the door behind him almost as if he were never there, moving quickly he traveled back to his home were his young sons slept, after checking to see if they (his sons) still slept he quickly administered the last of the ooze to the four turtles. As he waited he searched out four names from the old renaissance art book he had found shortly after finding his sons, he chose names for them: Andrea, Lucia, Maria and Gabriele – they, like the names his sons had, were artists of the renaissance period.

The next day brought new surprises for his sons who had never played with anyone but him and each other, so to overnight have four new playmates was very new to them.

Splinter watched his children play with one another, Maria and Michelangelo were hitting it right off, Leonardo seemed indifferent, Lucia seemed to enjoy poking Donatello, Donatello looked ready to cry, Andrea was playing with Gabriele and Raphael, who seemed like kindred spirits the way they both made towers with blocks (he had found) then proceeded to knock them over (including Andrea's whether she liked it or not, and they seemed to almost enjoy knocking hers over the most). As time went by the children matured – some faster than others, and it would be a mistake to say that they grew up because although they were bigger and a little more mature they still acted like children (some much more than others). He taught all of them the way of the shadow warrior, the way of the ninja, Leonardo seemed to have a natural talent for it, Michelangelo was also a natural athlete (now if only he could keep still and quiet),_ Raphael _was very determined to do well and he was possibly the strongest one; but he was also 

one of the most angry, Donatello was good when he tried but was uninterested, Andrea seemed to like the exercise; but she did seem to also enjoy competing especially with Donatello, Lucia was naturally graceful and active but like Leonardo could stay still and be quiet- however she seemed to enjoy dancing more than she did fighting, Maria, like Michelangelo was a bouncing ball of energy- but she was also a ray of sunshine, she was always happy, and then there was Gabriele – she was tough much like Raphael but she had a much better temper then he did, she also seemed to enjoy sparring- the harder the better. Each of his children wore a differently colored bandana and had a different weapon: Leonardo had a blue bandana with twin katana's, Lucia had a yellow bandana with the naginata as her choice of weapon, Raphael had a red bandana with twin sai's, Andrea had a violet bandana with the eku as her weapon, Michelangelo wore an orange bandana with twin nunchukus, Gabriele wore a amber colored bandana with a tinbe-rochin, Donatello liked to wear a purple bandana with the bostaff as his weapon of choice, and Maria wore a pink bandana with a war fan for her weapon.

Raphael watched her as she sparred with Leo. There was just no denying it, she was good, after all not just anybody could make Leo lose in a fair fight, like she was currently doing. He couldn't help but admire her; she was beautiful inside and out, she was fun to hang around with (maybe because she enjoyed many of the same activities that he himself enjoyed), but she was also pretty, her forest green skin went perfectly with her amber colored bandana. When he was nine years old he remembered telling her that she looked like a tree, her response had been 'at least I don't look like a Christmas tree' Mikey and Maria had laughed themselves silly when they had heard that; he smiled at the memory, tonight they were going to hang out together; just the two of them, just him and Gabriele. Strange though they grew up together and for some reason he was a little nervous- but they had already agreed this was not a date, even though by all standards it was; oh well.

Gabriele smiled nothing (well maybe something) could ruin her happy mood today; after almost a week of hanging out, she and Raphael had decided to start calling their outings dates instead of "hanging out" besides this way Maria and Michelangelo would have to stop asking if they could come too, they got teased- yes, but they also got privacy.

Master Splinter smiled as he watched his children spare, they had grown up so quickly, and the years had flown by just as quickly if not quicker. They were all able bodied fighters now, but none of them seemed interested in a real relationship; except maybe Raphael and Gabriele, those two seemed to get closer every day, he Hamato Raphael had never been happier, then he had these last few months just spending time with her. Later they would go out on their usual date, he would buy her favorite pizza (the Chicago pizza, with no anchovies, with cheese in the crust), and they would eat it together on top of a high rooftop overlooking the beautiful lights of the city, the roof they would be on was going to have a wedding that night; ensuring the music, and then he asked her; to marry him.

He asked her to marry him and she (Gabriele) had accepted, she just couldn't imagine life without him, and soon she and Raphael would marry. As they talked about the upcoming wedding they both agreed that early June would be a wonderful time to get married (after all if you marry in June you're a bride your whole life, and the groom that marries in June will get a sweetheart for a wife), it was now the middle of April giving plenty of time (it's not like they had to worry about a guest list or anything like that).

Later the next day as everyone gathered around the table for breakfast, they walked in hand in hand and announced their engagement; that in early June (both) she, Gabriele and Raphael would marry, congratulations' literally bounced off the walls ( and no one looked quite so pleased except for themselves as Splinter did).

The day of the wedding dawned with excitement in the air, along with the chaos of the last minute preparations. As the day progressed to the wedding ceremony, the guests began to arrive (a few triceratons, Leatherhead, and a few other friends from the battle nexus- plus the Daimyo who was going to marry them).

When the ceremony was over the party (reception) began. There was a lot of food, and it was no surprise to see Mikey pigging out, it was also no surprise when he ate too much, as he stood in front of Don claiming he felt like he was going to puke, but Donatello having had seen the signs had ducked lucky for him he didn't get any on him, however the couple in back of him were not so lucky, in fact Gabriele and Raphael had never looked angrier. That night everyone returned home, except for Gab and Raph (Gabriele and Raphael) who stayed out at Casey's grandmother's house for their honeymoon.

A few months had passed since the wedding and Michelangelo still walked around with a grimace he had hoped that they would forget while on their honeymoon – but they didn't, and it didn't help that Leonardo had gotten a picture of it- apparently it had been a mistake to trust him with the camera.

A year had passed and now they were eagerly awaiting the results of Donatello's test on Gabriele, she had not been feeling her best at times but it was also like she had never been happier, her appetite had changed a little and when she fought; she had become incredibly protective of her stomach –they had their suspicions why, but Don's test would either confirm or deny it.

As they waited for their results they talked about what they would do if it was positive; he (Raphael) wanted his children to grow up seeing the sky, to be free to walk around in broad daylight, while Gabriele wanted her children to know the countryside. And they both agreed that they would have to know the ways of the ninja- but they also knew that these wishes would never be.

"Hey, guys' said Donatello as he came out of his lab, test results in hand; he looked like he was going to cry,

"Don, what's wrong?" Raph asked beginning to worry,

"I am going to be an uncle" said Don with a huge grin on his face.

"Come again" he asked in surprise, the news not quiet sinking in yet.

"You guys" he said "are going to have a baby, congratulations" Don finished grinning like an idiot

"Wow" said Gabriele smiling at Raph.

A few days later Mikey came up to him and Gab with a piece of paper, on it was a list of names appropriate to name a child, the list read as follows: Michelangelo, Michelle, Mike, Mickey, Michel, Mikey, Michael, Mika, Angelo, and McKee looking up at him from where he sat he informed his little brother as calmly as he could with his temper rising 'we' he began 'will not name our kid after you, none of our children's names will begin with 'M' and or end with 'O', do you understand?' , 'Mikey' said Gab 'can you get me some peanut butter and bacon? - 

I'm having another craving, and since you're already standing' she trailed off with a tired smile, with a shudder at her strange cravings Mikey left to go get the food she had asked for.


	2. Sorrow and Joy

_I do not own tmnt_

As her (Gab's) due date approached Don and Leatherhead made sure everything was ready, including the Mother (and Father when they could catch me) too be.

One day she began to have false labors, L.H. said they were to prepare her body for the laying of the eggs, and not long after that the real contractions began, and they hit hard.

Waiting to be allowed back into the room was hard (they had kicked him out due to all the threats she had started throwing at him), after a long time Don came out to tell him that he had three healthy looking eggs; but he needed to go too Gabriele. As he entered the room he saw her lying very still with three eggs (that were about the size of an ostrich egg) lying next to her on the bed, she smiled tiredly as she saw him enter the room.

'Hey, Raph' she said her voice sounded weak 'say hello to our (future) children' (seeing as they weren't hatched yet),

Feeling worried about his wife he asked her what was wrong- hoping that it wasn't anything serious, but the feeling in his gut telling him that it probably was.

'Raph' she began 'the labor didn't go well, I'm not going to get better- but please before you go psycho on everyone hear me out' fear was not a feeling he was used to, but he had a lot of it right now, 'Raph' she started up again smiling as he held her hand 'remember how we talked about wanting our children to see the sun and to be able to walk around in broad day light without getting hurt and I want them to see the countryside, I know they will be hunted their whole lives here- I want you to promise me to keep them safe, to teach them how to fight, and to let them live above the surface- please promise me' she was beginning to cry and considering the wet streaks on his own face so was he, ' I promise' I promised as a sob escaped my throat 'thank you' she said 'and Raph please take (good) care of them and yourself, and I know most of the things I am asking you for aren't possible here; but in other places it is.'

As they began to talk about other things they knew it might be the last time that they would talk to each other. And with one last agonizing breath she died, a peaceful expression on her face, allowing the tiredness from before to slip away, and silently he vowed to never allow any harm to befall his children, as he cried by her still form.

Gabriele's funeral was a sordid affair; they had cremated her body, cremation being the safest method of burial for ninjas, especially those of the mutant turtle verity. That night he went to sleep with her urn resting on their (just his now) bedside table.

Living without her was more then he could bear sometimes, he missed her (Gabriele) so much; he missed listening to her off key singing in the shower, he missed talking with her, he missed sparring with her, and he missed her smile.

He (Raphael) spent his time with his children (eggs) learning how to care for them both now while they were still eggs and later when they hatched – he also got a lot of parenting advise from Master Splinter (Master Splinter being the only one with any real experience in raising turtle tots). One day Donatello came up to him and told him that they would probably hatch soon, that same day Usagi came to their home; and seeing as Leo wasn't home at the moment they got into a conversation, Usagi first off gave his condolences and then they began to speak about Usagi's homeland (in 2nd dimension earth). Leonardo came in just as Usagi was commenting on the beautiful countryside with rice paddies strewn all across the face of it and the many different kinds of people who worked them. He walked away as he thought about what Usagi had said about his homeland. He remembered when Leo had gone there – he (Leo) had told them all about the land and the people, he had said that all of the people were a different kind of animal: Rabbits, Cats, Rhinos, Snakes, Moles, and even Panda bears – The more he thought on it the more Gabriele's promise came back to him –to walk free in the sun; up on the surface without anyone screaming at the sight of them, to really be free, to learn how to fight (but he would of done that anyway) and to let them see the countryside –maybe there was a way to keep those promises, he had been wanting to get away for a while (to many memories) and his family would never think to look for him (them) there and the chances of running into Usagi or Gen did seem unlikely – even if it was their world. Leo had said that it was like feudal Japan like place, and he did already know all of the customs (even the Japanese language). He knew his family would look for him and the eggs and if they found them they would make them go home, if that happened he wouldn't be able to keep his promise (and that could not be allowed).

He knew the ritual to get to the battle nexus, but the problem was that he didn't know the symbols very well. But that didn't matter much now – with this video camera of Donatello's (which he barrowed without asking; but they were brothers what one owned the others had full access too) - he watched as his brother (Leo) began to say goodbye to Usagi, and began taping when Usagi began to make the symbols for his would, after that they began the chant (he already knew that part), he turned off the camera as he said his own goodbyes to Usagi. That night after everyone else had gone to bed (and fast asleep), he (Raph) silently crept down from his room, with the camera, a note pad and pencil, hooking up the camera to the tv was the easy enough, finding the part with the symbols was easy, but he was still nervous about someone walking in on him while he copied down the symbols, finishing the last symbol he then double checked everything and finding it correct he rewound the tape back to the beginning (that way no one would guess that it had been used), then after putting the camera away he went back to bed to prepare for the coming days.

Shortly afterward he had gotten enough supplies for two people for several days and he had already gotten all of the babies things ready (since the children hadn't hatched yet there had not been any reason to unpack them), also was a small urn with Gab's (Gabriele) ashes in it that he was bringing along and a drawing of Gab that Lucia had drawn (Lucia was actually a very detailed and accurate artist) –he wanted his kids to know what their Mother looked like-, he had even fixed up his motorcycle and tuned it up, hiding it in the garage was easy (that place was a mess), the next night he gathered everything together and left the lair after going up to the surface he walked for two blocks then finding a deserted alley he began the ritual, then taking his children and supplies he left through the portal to Usagi's world – 2nd dimension Earth.


	3. Village of Mura

Usagi's world did remind him of feudal Japan; just as Leo had said.

After checking everything to make sure it was okay, he started walking in a random direction (it was probably west), after walking the rest of the night he rested to watch the sunrise, as more than half of it rouse above the mountains he silently wondered if his family had discovered his disappearance yet.

After the sun had risen above the mountains he began to walk again in a due west direction, after walking half a day he found a small village near a forest. It like most of the villagers were rice farmers, it looked poor, but beautiful in a way that only small towns and villages could ever hope to portray – however what was wrong with it was that some sort of gang were holding the whole village at sword point and seemed to be taking their food supply (and really it wasn't all that much rice), -things like this always seemed to steam him-, hiding his things nearby (in some bushes) he quickly (and without hardly a fight) beat up the whole gang and told them to stay away, he was about to leave when one of the farmer's wives asked him to stay for a meal, agreeing he gave them some of his supplies, as they ate the meal; they spoke- they talked about the mornings events, what he was doing, where he was going, and what he would do, after that the man who seemed to be in charge (a big workhorse short of person by the name of Uma) asked him to stay.

He thought on the matter, he wanted to live in the country but what would he do? And rice farming (with a little vigilante work tied in there) would give him a job, so after some thought on the matter he agreed: to stay here become a rice farmer and beat up anyone who tried to hurt them or tried to steal their crops.

The next day he helped in the fields, he learned a lot about rice that day, that evening before darkness fell he and Uma began to plot out some land for a house and a couple of fields. And the day after that he began to build the house. It had a kitchen, three bedrooms, a very small living room (which was connected to the kitchen), and an attic that was more like a crawl space, a hidden room (well he was a ninja), and a couple of hidden panels, it didn't take him (with him new friends help) long to finish the house, he would move in the next day, that afternoon Uma's youngest daughter (Mae) came running to him to tell him to go back to Uma's house immediately- the eggs were hatching.

That night he held his newly hatched children for the first time (outside of the egg), one laid on his lap while he held the other two in his arms, they were so beautiful, they reminded him of Gabriele (and himself), the little boy in his lap had dark forest green skin with amazing hazel eyes- his name was Dusk, while the little boy in his left arm had hazel eyes and basic green skin- his name was Skie, and while the little girl in his right arm had basic forest green skin (like her Mother) and hazel colored eyes (also like her Mother) her name was Raine.

The years rushed by with a lightning speed, he watched his children grow up and as they grew he, their Father, Hamato-Ta Raphael taught them everything he knew, and since the other villagers knew his story they also helped him in teaching his children (and he in turn helped teach theirs) for an example when Raine was about five years old the wives and older women of the village began teaching her how to cook and keep a house hold clean (she had not been overly happy about learning it- but the house and meals have never been better), Dusk and Skie learned to hunt and fish, and they all learned how to work in the paddies, but above all he taught them how to be ninjas. He even taught them (and a few of the villagers) how to swim. Uma would help him if he needed anything (and even if he didn't), he was a good friend.

One day when his children were only twelve years old a small band of unhonorable ronin came to the village demanding the crops for that coming winter as well as the tax crop (the share of crops that they gave to their governing lord –Lord Norinugi).

Then one of the ronin grabbed Raine as he held a sword to her throat he began to say how they were not respecting them as they should and for a punishment for the whole village they would lose one of their children, he would kill the girl kame, Raine began to fight back and she fought back hard, proving she was in fact her Father's daughter (and her Mother's daughter) – he (the ronin) had a katana in one hand and a wakizaki (short sword) in the other Raine then disarmed him of the short sword using that she stabbed him in the gut then pushing upward it (the short sword- wakizaki) stabbed his heart. It all happened very fast, also the other ronin were very surprised at the speed and skill shown by such a young girl, but they had no time to think of that as they were then (as they were still surprised by the girl, and thus still staring at her) beset upon by a very angry Father, a couple of angry brothers, the girl that they had just threatened, and what seemed like half of the village (who might I add, seemed angry –after all it could have been one of their daughters just as easily) –now they understood why no one took advantage of this small, poor, supposedly defenseless village! Running for their lives they decided not to bother this village again, in fact they decided to stay away from lord Norinugi's land all together, what if all the others (villages) were exactly like this one? It just wasn't worth it.

The next couple of days showed a subdued Raine, even though it was a severe case of self defense she felt badly, she had never killed anyone before, and so she decided to morn her fallen enemy, and she did just that.

The day of they're birthday dawned bright and early, as they gathered at the breakfast table (which also happened to be used for other meals as well) they each had a wrapped gift sitting by each bowl of rice, breakfast went by quickly (they had to eat before they got to open they're presents), finally the presents were opened: Dusk had received a pair of (fighting) nunchukus, Skie had gotten a pair of (fighting) kama's, and Raine had gotten a pair of (fighting) sai's (zai). It had taken him a while to get these weapons perfect.

Later that day two cocky samurai rode into the village on two fine horses, stopping for lunch they boasted to the whole village (quiet loudly),

that 'they were going to the Battle Nexus Tournament to defeat the Battle Nexus champion of four years straight (a record) that they would defeat the great, the legendary Michelangelo!', listening quietly Raphael couldn't believe that Mikey was still winning the Battle Nexus championship for all these years, it was unthinkable and it had to be stopped (but for some reason he was glad that he didn't live with his little brother anymore). By that evening he had decided to take his children to the Battle Nexus tournament and if they wanted too, they could even enter.

After they arrived at the Nexus for the tournament the kids quickly registered, after registering they all took a quick look around the hall of past champions, he had them stop and look at their great-grandfather Master Yoshi and they even got to see the little hole caused by an assassin's arrow when they (the assassins) had tried to kill they're uncle Leonardo (whom they had never met), and then their grandfather (and his Father) Master Splinter, and last but not least the statue that honored their uncle (again whom they had never met) Michelangelo- but there were about four different statues of him and not only that but one after the other looked more and more posed, and each had a bigger smirk on its face then the one before it (again he got the feeling of pity for Leonardo and Donatello, plus Lucia and Andrea, and maybe even a little bit for Maria but since she was just like Michelangelo it was a very little bit). All in all they all quiet enjoyed looking at the statues, although they did have a little trouble with keeping straight faces at the sight of the last champion (it was Michelangelo at his worst).

When it was time for the preliminaries, they even fought the two cocky samurai and won, and before the tournament began he (Raphael) was sure to get a good seat –what he found was a seat that was very close to the daimyo's seating area (oh, how it brought back memories).

After sitting for a while in that spot a small turtle with basic green skin, wore twin katana's strapped to his back, had brown eyes, with a blue bandana and yellow trimmings around the edge, he was lean, and stood about four foot even came up to him and bowing to him respectfully (which he returned likewise),

"Excuse me" said the little turtle "but have you seen my Father?" looking at the child who couldn't have been more than five years old –and he looked suspicisly like his older brother Leonardo he answered

"No, I have not seen your Father- but maybe if you sit here on the stands with me you will see him" in agreement the child sat down beside him

"Excuse me sir, but what's your name? My name is Yoshi and I was named after my great-grandfather Master Yoshi- Father says he was a great ninja master" smiling at the childs exuberance, he answered the question

"My name is Raphael"

"Oh," said the child in clear delight "my Father said he had a brother named Raphael" "Really" said Raphael with a raised eyebrow "and what else did your Father say about him?" "Oh" gushed the little boy happily "he said a lot of things, like: he was a hothead, a bit of an idiot (Raphael's head shot up), he was also a village-ant-he, he was loud and rude, Father also said he was a really good fighter –all the bad guys were scared of him" said the kid with pride, before he continued again "and Father said he was one of the toughest, bravest, strongest turtle he ever knew and that he had a heart of gold when he felt like it, Father said he never cried- so he was a big boy, -unlike uncle Mikey-" the little boy muttered under his breath before continuing " And that if anyone could beat uncle Mikey at the Nexus tournament it would be him" so that is what his big brother thought of him, a lot of it was almost flattering,

"Oh, Yoshi; there you are, I have been looking for you everywhere" came a voice that sounded very familiar, a voice that always reminded him of orders and lectures- a voice he had grown up with and trusted- the voice of his older brother, Leonardo,

"Raph!?" Leo yelled his eyes big, he also sounded surprised, shocked, and excited, running forward he ran to his missing brother and hugged him (if he had thought Mikey's hugs were bad before, they were nowhere near as bone crushing as Leo's)

"Leo" gasped Raphael "can't breathe, need air",

"Oh, man Raph- we thought you were dead" said Leo without letting go,

"Air, air" he (Raph) gasped again,

"What?" said Leo in confusion for a minute "oh, sorry",

"O.k." he gasped just grateful that Leo had let go, suddenly Leo grabbed hold of him, called to the little turtle –Yoshi) to follow them, then started to drag him toward the daimyo's pavilion. Where upon reaching it he was thrust inside only to find himself surrounded by turtles! Granted they were mostly children but still.


	4. ah, the power of cheese

Master Splinter sighed as he continued nibbling at the cheese he was eating, he watched his grandchildren play together, he remembered years ago when his own children were that age- they used to play and fight together like none other, as he thought of those days he remembered two imperticuler: a little girl (Gabriele) with an amber colored bandana with bright hazel eyes, and a little boy with a red bandana and a tough guy attitude (Raphael) (it had been amusing when he was five but not so much when he was fifteen), oh, how he missed them, they had gotten married when they were seventeen, and welcomed three healthy eggs into the world- but later that very day she had died from complications and several days later, his red banded son took the eggs and left never to be seen again, they had looked and looked for several months but never found anything.

As he reached for another piece of cheese a familiar figure stumbled into the pavilion quickly followed by Leonardo and Yoshi (Leonardo had gone looking for Yoshi when they had noticed he had wandered off) staring around at all the children (even he admitted that there were quite a few- six were Leonardo and Lucia's and the other twenty were Michelangelo and Maria's, Michelangelo was a bit too much of a 'party dude' but at least he -and she both- loved kids) the familiar stranger said in an almost awed and deep voice

"what the shell!?!" quite loudly, staring harder at the familiar emerald green stranger- he thought of another deep voiced emerald skinned individual, but no, it couldn't be, could it? With renewed hope he looked at the stranger again- was it? Could it be Raphael?

"Father" called out Leonardo in a very pleased voice "Look what Yoshi found" he said as he pushed the man, no turtle further into the room, in sudden recognition he sprang up and hugged his once thought dead son, Raphael,

"My son" he began "there has never been, nor will there ever be, a life free from problems. It is not the presence of problems but how we tackle them that determines the quality of our lives." He finished as he was once again able to hold his son in his arms.

After they had talked for a while (and after Master Splinter had given him some more wise words of wisdom) he finally asked the question that he (Raphael) had been wondering about ever since Leonardo had shoved him into the inside of the pavilion

"Where did all of these children come from? Leo they all aren't yours are they?" he asked in a cautious manner

"NO!" said Leonardo so fast he couldn't help but wonder who else had asked, then in a calmer voice he went on to say

"the majority of them are Maria's and Mike's they got married a couple of years after you left –something about life being too short- anyway" he continued

"shortly afterwards they started having kids, oldest to youngest is: Mist and Ike they're ten years old, after them came Daisy, Peach, Mario, and Luigi they're eight years old, Zelda, Wario, and Toad –yes he actually did name his daughter Toad- are all six years old, Sam-us, Lin, Sorin, Mia, and Jill are four years old, while Sheena, Una, and little Colette are two years old, and Sheick, Lulu, and last but not least is Deekay who are actually only ten months old- all in all Mari and Mikey have about twenty children" he finished

"Oh, ya" he added in an afterthought "they're naming them all after video game characters" he looked at his older brother in surprise his little brother (and sister) seemed very busy

"Well" he said wondering if anyone else was as busy

"What about you and Don?" he asked

"Oh," said Leo smiling "with us you don't have too much to catch up on, Lucia and I got married about six years ago then we had a few kids: Minomoto, Tokoyo, and Yoshi over there, they're about five years old, then after them are: Kesa, Gozen, and Tomoe who are three years old now, and as for Don" Leo continued

"Well, you just missed his wedding three months ago –both he and Andy (Andrea) are on their honeymoon" Leo finished with a grin on his face.

"Hey" said Leo suddenly "speaking of children, where are yours?"

"Oh" he (Raph) replied "they're in the tournament" then noticing the looks he was receiving he realized they wanted more information than that, also an explanation

"Well" he continued "they're good and I thought I would leave it up to them, whether or not to enter."

"So, tell me my son" said Master Splinter "what are their names?"

"oh, ya sorry Master" he said in an apology then added "as you probably know they're thirteen years old, there's two boys 'Dusk' and 'Skie' then the last one is a girl and her name is 'Raine'" he finished proudly.

After the second round Maria got eliminated by Dusk, then Skie got eliminated by some stick looking type guy with a three piece bo staff, then at the semi final round Lucia and Dusk both got eliminated- then all that was left was Michelangelo and Raine…

The final match was the best anyone had seen in years, Michelangelo was obviously very surprised to end up fighting a fellow turtle that he did not know, and as for Raine she didn't seem to understand why the surprise or why he kept taunting her- whoever (though he did look like her uncle and her father had said he was plenty weird) this guy was he was weird.

"How did such a small little girl get so far in the tournament as to go against the great, legendary, magnificent" but he (Michelangelo) stopped speaking as he got kicked in the face by said little girl, recovering quickly he immediately went into a fighting stance and attempted to defend himself by throwing a punch at her, which she blocked and broke his arm (he now has a broken arm) she then sweeps him, he struggling to get up tries to get up with his good arm which has his other nunchukus in it he then hits her in the beak and as it starts to bleed and then he started to say "ha, ha now you have felt the great Michelangelo at work"throwing his Nunchukus at her, she managed to catch it with her sai and throw him over her where he landed flat on his shell behind her and then she jumped at him but he managed to get out of the way at the last second then he started to run away from her and while looking behind himself he began to scream like a little girl when he saw that she had begun to chase him (little did he know that she was his her father's daughter) but he wasn't watching where he was going and so ran full force into a wall and lost.

Within just a few minutes the match was over and the crowd went wild –cheering louder than ever before for the new champion –Raine.

Later that day inside of the pavilion everyone gathered together for the very first time –Lucia had contacted Donatello and Andrea so really the whole family was there.


End file.
